warlock_of_the_magus_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Other classes
='Other classes'= This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. The universe is rich of various classes. Each class has its own particular path to power and magi. Some did disappear over time. Yet new paths are opening up... Magus World Side Classes Alchemist Alchemy requires a huge amount of resources and ingredients, extremely complex and complicated, the slightest mistake will result in a failure. Many have spent a vast amount of resources to accumulate their experience. Magi Subclasses Bio Booster The path of a Bio Booster is another branch of ancient Magi, These ancient Magi were extremely strange and required their inheritors to have the aptitude to become both Knights and Magi. In addition, they had to have Bio Boosting armour. After obtaining the armour, a Bio Booster’s strength would rise sharply, and after fusing, the armour would automatically change the body of the host, this strengthened them continuously. This armour could be inherited. The moment a Bio Booster gained the armour left behind by a higher ranked Bio Booster, they would immediately gain more strength. As a Bio Booster, the gains from inheriting the Bio Boosting armour of an ancestor was not limited to a significant boost in strength. Having the armour was also like carrying around an existence which could help with knowledge and experience.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-354/ Arc2 TWZ chapter354 http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-374/ Arc2 TWZ chapter374 (Bio-Boosters, is a direct easter egg/reference to The Guyver, bio-booster armor manga/anime) Branded Swordsman A Branded Swordsman is an advanced version of a Knight, through the alchemical runes, a magic spell formation would be branded on their body, allowing them to gain power.The ancient Branded Swordsmen were similar to the bloodline Warlocks and elemental bards, which were among the stronger professions of the sub-branch of the magi. Their specialties were their physical defense and offensive powers, which were regarded as their enemies’ nightmares. The power of an official Branded Swordsman was equivalent to that of at least a rank 1 Magus. Branded Swordsman emphasize more of physical strength training. Through the regular practice and branding, nature’s strength would be stored inside their body. In crucial moments, the energy would erupt explosively http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-188/ Arc1 chapter188 http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-101/ Arc1 chapter101 After gaining knowledge of certain runes, Leylin discovered a method capable of creating branded knights with abilities of a magi rank 3 and even rank 4 magi. (Branded Swordsman is a direct easter egg/reference to the Branded Black Swordsman from the manga Berserk, also knowed as Gutts) Demon Magus A special class of magi passing pacts with demon, to enhance their own powerhttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-499/ Arc3 chapter499 (the Most likely reference/easter egg about Demon Magus, are either Dungeons & Dragons Warlocks who makes Pacts with Devils/Demons for their powers, OR a reference to Warhammer & Warhammer40k Possessed Chaos Warriors/Space Marines) Elemental bard A class from ancient time. It is rumored to be disappearedhttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-499/ Arc3 chapter499 Steel Knight Steel Knights are said to be from a world, the Steel Lava World, close to the Magus World. Ancient Magi were inspired to alter their bodies with some methods, that they got after conquering the world, can evolve to a state similar to Steel Knights. This does come at the cost of the possibility of being permanently stuck at their current strength.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-282/ Arc1 chapter282 Prophet A magus who cultivates by seeing fate and interacting with it World of Gods Professional Classes Arcanist A type of Wizard who has fused with the powers of Magi and do not rely on the power of Weave as much. When they reach the realm of legendary, they are able to cast divine spells known as origin spells using origin force from the world's will. This path was created by the Ancient Magi during the Ancient Final War. The gods were afraid of the arcanists, and so they tried to eradicate them. However some heritages still remain on the world, to deeply hidden. Wizard Considered to be the most difficult path in the Wold of Gods due to the restriction of the Weave. Like those of knights, finances are the greatest problem for those who partake on this path. Wizards have to do a lot of experiments in order to advance in this path. A wizard needs to use the Weave to cast spells. Spells, when used, are forgotten by the wizard and wizards have to be memorize the spell model again on order to be used once more. Leylin followed this path until he found the remnants of the Netheril the empire of arcanists and so, became one. The Wizard Guild of the Three Great Guilds, uses this path. Wizards can be separated into varying factions. There is abjuration, conjuration, enchantment, transmutation, divination, evocation and necromancy, which comes up to a total of eight spell schools. There are also spells which everyone can use. A wizard can choose to train in two to three spell schools before one’s energy is completely exhausted. Master Ernest, for instance, is versed in evocation and transmutation spells, and he can’t even use the spells of other schools at all.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-799 Knight This is a path that is rarely followed, due to the high need for finances. Just finding a warhorse and maintaining good equipment of a knight could cost a lot of gold. There is also a big difference between the Magus World counter part of this path. Priest Priest are normally devout worshipers of gods. Gods can bestow some divine power to their followers. Thanks to this divine power, followers of gods can cast divine spells (depend on the power bestowed). They can cast divine spells from rank 1 to 9. A priest, if sufficiently favored by his god can become an archbishop or even his God's Chosen (e.g. Alustriel). Assassin As the name goes, this path to power is related to murder. An assassin is needed to murder someone in the dark. Most of them work with the Guild of Assassin and worship Cyric, the God of Murder. Warrior One of the easier path to power in the World of Gods. This path is simple. One has to become a warrior, burn his Qi and train. It is similar to the knight path in the Magus World, but they can become legends ( = knight rank 4,5,6...) contrary to the former. One of the Three Greatest Guilds, the Warrior Guild, follows this path. Paladin Simply put, someone who can fight with warriors on equal ground, yet still be able to cast divine spells like priests, only Gods bestow these classes. Monk Monks were people devils did not want to meet at all. They rejected the pleasures of life, their staunch souls not corroded by anything. Devil Hunter A professional class made by Leylin himself, acquired by fusing native hunters with powers those of devils, and as the name suggests a class specifically made to hunt devils on its own right. However as Leylin has some devil followers, he made a loophole for these devils to exploit, so that they would not be hunted by his own professionals.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-1009/ (The Devil Hunter is a clear reference from the Demon Hunters Heroic class from the World of Warcraft mmorpg) References Category:Magus Subclass Category:Professional Classes Category:Side Classes Category:Guild Category:Magus World Category:Magus